


picking tomatoes

by madeinessos



Category: Run (US Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Incestuous Undertones, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: Diane devises a different plan.
Kudos: 10





	picking tomatoes

The tomato’s too red against her fingertips, a hardsoft heartboob weight on her palm. Pulpy. Three licks away from overripe. Too easy to crush, like a baby’s skull.

Diane sinks her teeth into it.

She chews as the sun sets, as acceptance letters turn into fertilizer.

Swallowing. The pulpy baby skull slides fatly

down

her throat, down

to Diane’s warm hungry clenching

belly.

No tomatoes for Chloe’s dinner. No dietary adjustments from now on—and _three_ chocolates for her baby.

_Mommy._

_Loves._

_Chloe_. Will happily lick her fingers.

Her baby’s rosebud smile will look good come fall, extra sweet, pulpyred.


End file.
